Darkscorn
Malum 'Van Darkstein, the Destroyer of Worlds '''is the main antagonists of the Ned kirby Series. He is a world conqueroring alien deity that seeks to dominate the universe. He is Ned Kirby's archenemy. He is titular main antagonists of the scratch game ''Ned Kirby vs Von Darkstein, the destroyer of worlds and it's comic series. Von Darkstein returns as the secondary antagonist of the Umbra Mythos where his true name is revealed Virtutis until he made a deal with Tenebris to gain power and become a destroyer of worlds. History TBA Other appearcae Ned Kirby vs Von Darkstein, the destroyer of worlds The plot of the game is that Von Darkstein arrives at Earth's moon and send a message to Earth to bow down or be destroyed, hence his name the Destroyer of worlds. Ned Kirby is his arch nemesis of Ned Kirby the titular protagonist who has the power of a crystal that shoots ninja stars. Though named the destroyer of worlds, the only way he attacks is going around and hitting the edges and bourse off to try to hit Ned. He has over a hundred health and can receive damages from the ninja stars Umbra Mythos Main Article: Malum Darkstein He appears as the heavy for the eldritch evil known as Tenebris s he drove the plot for the whole mythos. he is the arch enemy to mythos's protagonist Alan Merlin. He is the CEO of Malum Industry who secretly worships the dark lord himself. He is actually an ancient and powerful alien conqueror who was once part of race of wise and benevolent beings known as the Lighterians until he was born with a deformity that lead him to be bullied by his peers. He grew spiteful and callous towards them bathed also posses a strange desire for hurting people. he learn some dark magic and made a deal with Tenebris to gain the ability to take the souls of others and become more powerful. He was granted dark abilities and had took the souls of his own kind to become immortal. he later went to another planet, demanding to be worship but the inhabitants refused so he killed them all too and later went to another and enslave a race of demonic beings known as Maliceans and brainwashed them into becoming his emotionless soldiers. Malum across the series seek to become even more powerful to the point of trying to betray his dark master and become a true world destroying tyrant. Ned Kirby Comic He appears as the main villain of the Ned Kirby Comic. Trivia * He is a prototype of Malroc, one of the villains of the Multiversal Legends franchise. The design was the inspiration of the character and is a game made by BrandonDarkOne47 (also named animatorgod23 on scratch). Malroc was also supposed to have a full named which is Malroc Von Darkstein until it was shortened to just Malroc as Von Darkstein made it less threatening. He is basically inspired the creation of Malroc. * Malum does appear in the Multiversal Legends universe but only as a secondary antagonist for Phase five as he helps Malroc become a god. * He is the third main antagonist that came from a video game made by BrandonDarkOne47. * Due to the different incarnation being aaprt of the Multiversal Legends franchise, he is overall a villain in the series. * The character was reused for the Umbra Mythos. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Multiversal Legends Universe characters Category:Evil Category:Complete Monsters Category:Deities Category:Aliens Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Indestructible